Occasionally, Yours
by gabriel.x0
Summary: Unintentionally, Iruka takes the first step, an innocent one. Kakashi sees it as a huge hint and is happy to play along. Very soon, and without even noticing, Iruka and Kakashi are deeply involved into a real romantic relationship. Involved to the point of never getting out of it. No matter what.
1. Chapter 1

#Part 1#

Late in the evening Kakashi takes a peek into the mission room. Inside the mission-room, there is one last chuunin at the desk.

How lucky for Kakashi!

Still, Kakashi's instincts tell him not to act in a haste. Before jumping out into the room, he observes.

The chuunin is lost in his thoughts and it looks like he is in bad spirits. He bites his lower lip and mumbles something under his breath.

Kakashi has good ears, but he can distinguish only small bits of torn phrases. These are: 'stupid ... bet', 'not ... for me', and 'overly ... dumped', and even altogether make not much sense. Well, Kakashi is late, and he must get rid of his report strictly today. He has no choice.

As he comes closer to the desk, the chuunin's face miraculously brightens. He openly smiles at Kakashi.

Kakashi is not sure what to think about such quick change of mood.

"Hello, jounin-san," the chuunin readily leans forward and takes the sloppy report from Kakashi's rather cold fingers. He's so excited he barely looks at the partially dirtied paper. "Good work! How are you doing? Are you on a leave for several days from now on?"

Kakashi is puzzled, but he nods. He just completed a very unusual mission. He earned this short break.

"Tomorrow, there is a party at my friend's place," the chuunin's smile turns into a charming one.

And the weird scar on his nose becomes even more visible. In Kakashi's opinion, he looks beautiful. And he still talks.

"Would you like to go there with me?"

Whoa!

Kakashi's eye widens a bit. This man is not beating around the bush and goes straight for what he wants.

It's well-known around the village, that Kakashi is not fond of attending parties. But may be exactly this chuunin doesn't know about it.

What is this chuunin's name, anyway? Kakashi doesn't remember talking to him before.

"Why?" Kakashi wonders.

There are so many 'whys' he'd like to know answers to.

The chuunin blushes. Kakashi watches the color red spread across the bridge of the scarred nose and cover the tanned cheeks.

How amusing. He blushes, and he talks a lot.

"A week ago I boasted I'm going out with a jounin," the chuunin mutters quickly. "My friends will laugh me off if I don't bring that jounin to the party. I already asked pretty much every available jounin out, but they all refuse."

Kakashi tilts his head to the side.

"So, it's because of the rank," he drawls. "Won't it be better to ask a nice girl out?"

The chuunin finally looks at him.

"I don't care about the rank, or about girls. It is about my pride here. I know it may seem silly. But while I told everyone I'll bring a jounin to the party with me, I must bring that jounin no matter what!" He stares into Kakashi's eye. "Will you do it for me?"

The direct gaze of the dark-brown eyes full of hope makes Kakashi inwardly shudder. It has been quite long since he last saw such a true expression, not to mention he almost forgot how to wear it on his own hidden face.

Therefore, he can't refuse.

"Fine."

The chuunin jumps up and runs around the desk to Kakashi. He grabs Kakashi's hands and Kakashi lets him do it.

He wonders why.

"Thank you so much!" The chuunin squeezes and shakes Kakashi's palms.

On Kakashi's skin, the chuunin's palms feel hot and a little bit sweaty. To Kakashi's utter surprise, it's not one bit disgusting.

The chuunin inhales, as if he was holding his breath for too long.

"I promise you won't regret it!"

Kakashi gives him a one-eyed smile and accurately steps away, freeing himself from the tight, sweaty grip.

"I hope," Kakashi closes his eye for a short moment and wonders if it looks like a wink. "What's your name?"

The chuunin seems embarrassed of his behavior and hides his hands behind his back.

"I am Iruka. Iruka Umino."

"Nice to meet you, Iruka. My name is Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake."

The sound of Kakashi's name definitely gives the chuunin a shock.

Of course, Kakashi is quite famous.

In spite of his blush cedes to paleness when he hears Kakashi's name, the chuunin doesn't waver. He is a very devoted, and desperate, young man.

Just the way Kakashi likes them.


	2. Chapter 2

#Part 2#

Iruka feels his shoulder roughly connect with Genma's and frowns. It's not like it can happen accidentally.

Indeed, Genma grins at Iruka's silly-looking frowning face and winks.

"Kakashi's desperate," he says matter-of-factly. "Did you notice how he looks at you?"

Iruka steps away from him and demonstratively rubs his shoulder.

"Not really." He shrugs. "I rarely look directly at Kakashi."

Although, Iruka knows well why he does it. He is unconsciously afraid of what he can see there, in his gaze. And what it can cause.

Genma openly smirks.

"Well, you have to give it a try and pay more attention. Don't make an unstable jounin turn into even more unstable."

Stunned, Iruka begins to blink rather quickly. What gains him a silly-looking frowning and blinking face.

Satisfied with the way he finally manages to give the thickheaded chuunin a hint, Genma turns around and walks away.

Iruka looks at his back for a while.

What is the meaning of this?

A hypothetical 'unstable jounin' is indeed scary. But Kakashi? No, no way.

Iruka's face clears and he laughs.

However, soon enough he gets the chance to find everything out.

It happens the very next minute his and Kakashi's ways conveniently cross.

Instead of the usual shy smile with averted to the side eyes, Iruka gives the jounin a direct look. And immediately freezes.

The man's hungry gaze eats into his very core.

Iruka's eyes become half-lidded. Now, it feels like he is a target of a highly-skilled predator, who clearly expresses the want to devour him whole.

Iruka shudders, contemplating what it can turn into, if Kakashi looks at him not with one, but with his both eyes.

According to Genma's observation, and to the rumors spread by occasional people around, Iruka is the only one who receives such gazes from Kakashi.

In Iruka's opinion that's quite praising.

About it, there is also another bothersome thing: Iruka knows what such gaze means. He should be scared, wet his pants and crawl away.

Nevertheless, from Kakashi, he enjoys the attention he gets.

It's been several long months since they made their embarrassing acquaintance. And the hectic life of the village, with constant invasions and threats of another war, somehow successfully prevented their further interaction.

Until now.

Not that Iruka never wants to get closer to Kakashi. Of course, he wants to!

He wants it badly ever since Kakashi helped him out.

Ever since Kakashi willingly became his personal jounin at that remarkable party.

The blush on Iruka's cheeks deepens two shades when he realizes they stand in the middle of the street and stare at each other for a while already.

The stares are intense, hungry. From both sides.

For sure, Iruka is fired up enough to make something stupid.

"Iruka," Kakashi murmurs in a surprisingly low voice. "Yo."

Iruka immediately notices the absence of honorifics. How indecent.

As if they are already intimate. What they are not. At least not yet.

Well, two can play this game.

"Hey, Kakashi," he replies, the tone of his voice quiet.

Kakashi gives him that one-eyed smile of his.

Iruka thinks it is a very cool smile, in spite of everything the occasional people around say.

Without a warning, Kakashi moves closer.

"You're free?" he wonders.

Iruka feels the warm breath caress his sensitive ear.

"Sure," he says, without giving it any real thought.

"Then I'll be borrowing you," Kakashi entwines one of his arms around Iruka's waist and tugs him flush against his side.

Iruka tilts his head up and their gazes lock once again.

"For how long?" Iruka murmurs, and to his shame it really sounds like an excuse to say something, anything at all.

Right this moment Iruka doesn't care for how long the jounin is going to abduct him, or whereto they are heading. It feels great to be pressed to Kakashi's solid frame like this. He wants it to last.

To be selfish to such an extent, it's quite a new experience for Iruka.

All because of this impossible man.

"For ever," Kakashi murmurs into his ear, and teleports them away.


	3. Chapter 3

#Part 3#

In a mere heartbeat, Iruka finds himself in the dim-lit room, in Kakashi's arms.

Kakashi begins to rock, from side to side.

Unconsciously, Iruka snuggles to him and moves with him, and they are dancing in the silent room.

This situation reminds Iruka of that first and last party he recklessly invited Kakashi to. Then, it was all sloppy and strange. During the whole event, Iruka's blush lasted as if it became permanent. And he remembers he behaved like an idiot. But he will never forget the feeling Kakashi's closeness gives him.

Since that very time, Iruka can't throw the silver-haired jounin out of his head, even though now he knows very well to what extent dangerous this jounin can be.

To Iruka's utter amusement, it feels natural to move like this with Kakashi: to touch each other, to rub against each other. Unmistakably, the feeling is mutual, and it makes Iruka enormously happy.

It's until Kakashi's bare lips press to his flaming cheek.

Kakashi kisses him once, twice, thrice. He continues to plant chaste kisses on Iruka's face. Iruka silently allows it and enjoys them in foretaste of something more intimate to come.

And then, suddenly Kakashi's moist lips meet Iruka's dry lips.

Iruka gasps, opens his mouth.

"Hey there," Kakashi whispers in barely audible low voice and covers Iruka's lips with his hungry mouth.

Iruka hums; it's his first taste of the jounin. He likes it.

It seems the jounin likes his taste, too, because the kiss gets hungrier with every passing second.

They indulge themselves in the lewd tongs-sucking game.

Iruka's hands entwine around Kakashi's neck. He gives the jounin an affectionate hug, tugs him even closer.

He is not sure what he will do, but how he wants to steal this man for himself! And to have him for his personal use only. Not temporarily as a part of a bet, not because of short-lived lust, but for real - forever.

Still, Iruka is not that young and silly chuunin he was several months ago. This jounin is devoted to their village. Who is Iruka to selfishly sneak him away?

Maybe for a while? For this little while to enjoy the warmth he craves so much and to give everything he stored so far to the one he is sure deserves it.

"Aren't you fired up?" Kakashi murmurs, rocking them together. "I'm over the moon, even though we are still dressed," Kakashi pauses to give Iruka's ear a teasing bite. "You drive me insane."

Iruka's arms tighten around Kakashi's neck.

"I'm so fired up I have a hunch I'm losing my head. Do you know whose fault it is?"

Kakashi sighs heavily. It's so hard to maintain control over desires.

He squeezes Iruka tightly, with affection, and presses two of them even harder together.

"Oh my," the jounin mutters under his breath, well-aware of the state of his lower part. Another minute and his cock will become so big and hard it will be impossible not to notice. "What shall we do now?"

Unsuspecting Iruka sighs, too.

In Kakashi's arms, he is fully contented. While it lasts, he feels so good he doesn't care.


	4. Chapter 4

#Part 4#

Patience.

Kakashi is not sure he can manage to be patient much longer.

Although he calls on all the training he ever received for support, with this delicious chuunin in his arms he is not sure.

What he wants is obviously to become even more intimate.

Kakashi presses his palms to the small of Iruka's back and drives a sigh full of lust out of him.

So easy?

In spite of Kakashi craves to already slide his palms into the chuunin's pants, he wonders if Iruka is ready for that. On the other hand, maybe he should be courted properly first.

Because, if Kakashi is too forceful, he might be rejected. And he so does not want that.

What he wants is to have his hands on Iruka's bare buttocks. He wants to skip to squeezing and ravaging those appealing (even through the baggy pants!) globes.

And then, tasting, and probing and licking his way in-between them.

And then, thoroughly exploring every bit and curve in and out.

And after that, pushing his aching flesh inside (very, very deep inside!) and repeatedly filling the chuunin with himself until he cries in ecstasy.

That will be bliss.

How Kakashi wants this man fully naked sprawled on his bed!

Thinking of that makes Kakashi's mouth water, and he swallows hard.

He gives out another heavy sigh and reduces all his monstrous intentions to one simple kiss on Iruka's cheek.

He can be patient, but it is so hard!

Iruka feels something is wrong. He raises his head from Kakashi's shoulder and looks into Kakashi's face.

Kakashi is biting his lower lip and seemingly doesn't even notices it.

"Why a worried face?" Iruka whispers and in his turn plants a quick kiss on Kakashi's exposed cheek.

Kakashi makes a short sound, similar to a moan of distress. He gives Iruka a bone-crushing hug and whispers into his ear.

"I'm working hard to hold myself back. I'd rather tug you into my bed right this moment."

Iruka hums, and wiggles his body against Kakashi's, and thus with new frictions inflicts very pleasurable sensations.

"Iruka," Kakashi growls. It's almost a plea. "Don't make it difficult."

Iruka smiles. He likes Kakashi being so responsible. But he knows better. He is definitely ready for something more exciting than hugging and rubbing against each other.

"That's stupid, Kakashi. It means that here I'm totally wasting my efforts to inspire you to tug me already somewhere."

Kakashi shudders and tilts his head to the side to look into Iruka's eyes.

Iruka grins at him.

"Please?" he sticks out his tongue and licks his lips slowly, suggestively.

"Unbelievable," Kakashi mutters before leaning forward to catch Iruka's naughty tongue with his lips and suck it inside his mouth.

He presses his mouth firmly to the chuunin's.

Once he is satisfied with the whimpers Iruka makes, Kakashi lets the thoroughly sucked tongue and thoroughly kissed lips go.

He and Iruka pant heavily as if after a long run.

"Can I take you to my bed?" Kakashi wonders under his breath.

Iruka entwines his hand around Kakashi's waist, so that his palm gives the jounin's backside a sizeable caress.

He mocks in a hoarse voice.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	5. Chapter 5

#Part 5#

Iruka rolls to his back. He raises his hands above his head and stretches his body. He feels thoroughly used and is amazingly tired.

Miraculously, instead of feeling bad, it only makes him happy.

Because he is not in his bed, and he is not alone. There is a warm body right next to him.

The owner of that body is an infamous jounin he likes a lot. It is his bed they are lazing in.

The bed is big, but they take only half of it, resting extremely close to each other.

Iruka turns his head to look at his sleeping jounin and notices the jounin is awake as well. He watches Iruka through one half-lidded eye.

"Morning, 'kashi," Iruka murmurs quietly, while the blush starts to appear on his cheeks. He is not used to be the object of such lustful gazes.

Even though Iruka is here with Kakashi, he still can't believe it's real. How did it all happen so fast? Yesterday he would never guess this is even possible.

Nevertheless, he doesn't regret a second of what they've done. It's wonderful.

Kakashi stretches, too. And immediately after the stretch, he puts his arm around Iruka's waist and tugs him closer.

It looks like the jounin is rather possessive.

"Yo, hotty," Kakashi drawls. His eye is now closed and his voice is sleepy. But his hand starts to move along Iruka's body. It caresses his chest, his toned stomach, and slides to the sensitive curve of the thigh.

Iruka can't help a shudder.

He likes to be caressed, especially when it's done as lovingly as only Kakashi can do.

His hands are magical. And they continue to caress Iruka's body.

At first, Kakashi takes his time sliding the palm down Iruka's leg and back, and then the same palm begins to take thorough care of both Iruka's inner thighs and what hangs between them.

Iruka gasps.

He realizes he is excited. Again. Is it even possible after four full-course sessions?

"Kakashi," he exhales barely audibly.

"Yes?" Kakashi purrs, while his fingers stop kneading Iruka's sack and slide further, to the warmest place between Iruka's buttocks.

"What are you doing?" Iruka wonders in a strict voice, as if he is protesting. Although he readily shifts his legs to let the jounin's fingers slide even further.

Kakashi laughs and presses his body flush to the side of Iruka's.

"I want to be inside you again," he points bluntly, while moving two fingers in and out of Iruka's unconsciously tightening back passage. "You are still wet enough here. May I?"

Iruka trembles, when the long fingers brush against the special place deep inside.

"Do you even have to ask?" Iruka's whisper is full of excited, impatient tones. "You are very welcome in there."

Kakashi pounces him immediately. He positions himself above and in a blink of an eye is already hilt-deep inside.

He begins to move and, again, he is just a little bit too violent for Iruka's taste.

Iruka opens his eyes and looks up into the jounin's concentrated face. Sweat glistens on Kakashi's skin as he repeatedly works himself in and out of Iruka's body.

His expression fills Iruka with awe. It's the expression of a man, who is close to experience a bliss.

However, after the next rough thrust, Iruka gasps.

"Slow down," he pleads under his breath. "Or I'll need to go to the hospital for a healing session afterwards."

Kakashi continues to move just the same way. He leans to Iruka and plants a soothing kiss on his cheek.

"You know I can't do that," he whispers in heavy pants into Iruka's red ear. "You are too good to be inside for your own sake. Get used to my shape soon."

Iruka throws him a gaze from the corner of his eye.

Definitely, he is loved. He can't help a fond smirk and spreads his legs further.

"That's it," Kakashi is almost choking on his lust. He thrusts deeper, longer, and progressively speeds his movements. "You are perfect."

Iruka takes him in, indeed getting used to his shape and size. What was a bothering sensation before, slowly becomes more and more agreeable.

Soon enough, Iruka begins to enjoy the treatment. Not able to suppress his voice, he moans.

His moan is long, heated and passionate.

Kakashi groans above him and leans in again, to give Iruka's face and neck several sloppy kisses mixed with teasing bites.

Now Iruka's voice comes out in short shouts, infused by the hectic thrusts. Kakashi's growling voice mixes in with his.

"You. Are. My." Kakashi says hoarsely. "Promise that. You'll be. Only my."

Iruka is barely thinking. But he gives out several affirmative moans, which resemble a promise.

It's not enough for Kakashi, though, and he thrusts even harder.

Iruka can't help it. He starts to shout.

"Yeah, 'kashi. Yeah! Yours!" he shouts and shouts these words, until he reaches his peak.

Kakashi growls louder and releases himself into Iruka.

"That's my man," he pants heavily into Iruka's ear. "And don't you dare forget it."

To point he'll be strict about it, he chews on Iruka's ear. His sharp teeth leave barely visible marks on Iruka's sensitive flesh.

Iruka sighs, fully contented.

It's not a joke, he likes this jounin so much.


	6. Chapter 6

#Part 6#

Iruka knows.

He knows there are many long-termed missions awaiting for Kakashi to accomplish personally.

He knows during some missions Kakashi is forced to have intimate intercourses with his targets.

Once asked, Iruka says he understands it's for the sake of their village. And lies he is not jealous.

He remembers his promises to wait for his jounin's return every single time and for however long it takes. Thus, he waits patiently and stays celibate.

Not that he wishes to go wild without Kakashi. He is a very devoted man, and even after a long time together is still extremely fond of his jounin.

Nevertheless, he misses Kakashi.

He misses Kakashi always.

His longing for Kakashi drawls off only when Kakashi's arms entwine around him.

But Kakashi is far away, on another crazy mission with disturbing specifications.

This time, he is even later than his usual 'late'. At this point Iruka becomes so restless he loses his sleep and appetite.

Never in his life could Iruka imagine his reactions will turn out so bad. He is so attached and worried, it starts to constantly ache somewhere inside his chest. He doesn't know how to remedy that.

The longing for Kakashi becomes so intense Iruka is not sure he is sane.

He waits, and he hopes.

* * *

As soon as Kakashi returns to the village, he brings his report into the mission room.

It's during Iruka's shift. Kakashi hesitates, but, at the moment, Iruka is the only free chuunin to take his report.

Unhurriedly, Kakashi comes to Iruka's desk.

"Welcome home!" Iruka exclaims louder than necessary.

He smiles brightly. He is so happy to see his jounin back!

Without a word, Kakashi places the scroll containing the mission report on Iruka's desk.

Still smiling, Iruka takes the scroll and unrolls it. Quickly, he looks through the mission's parameters and begins to read.

As he reads further, his smile slowly fades. Kakashi hates to see it fade, but he must endure it. He can do nothing about it.

He never planned to make the details of this mission a secret from his chuunin, and maybe it is even for the best they can be through with it all at once.

Iruka reads on and his naturally tanned face turns unnaturally pale.

Kakashi rolls his eyes and stares serenely at the ceiling. While filling the scroll, he tried his best to give as little unnecessary details as possible, especially those of the sexual acts.

However, it's connected with the received information, so the number and the specific circumstances of acts still stay more than clear, as well as several additional ones between the lines.

Iruka can't manage to read it till the end. His fingers suddenly go numb and the scroll falls on the desk.

The chuunin raises his head and finally looks at Kakashi.

Kakashi feels the intensity of that gaze. On its own accord, his eye searches to connect with Iruka's once again.

And once it's done, he sees that Iruka's eyes are unusually dark and enormously sad.

"Thank you for your hard work," Iruka manages to say.

His voice is full of pain and venom. It trembles.

Kakashi understands. It's not like he is guilty, and still it feels like he is.

The words lack him at the moment.

He bows politely and takes a step back, taking into view the whole form of crushed, miserable Iruka at his desk.

He never wished to hurt his chuunin, and still he managed to do it anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

#Part 7#

No moves, nothing. Iruka just stays there and looks at Kakashi.

Silently. Calmly.

Kakashi can't bear it anymore. It hurts so much inside his chest!

Finally, he explodes.

"Who are you? You are not my Iruka. My Iruka doesn't keep silent. My Iruka either shouts, yells or cries. He expresses himself and shows his true emotions. He cries out his opinion and demands to be heard and taken into account. He fights for his thoughts. And who are you? You are definitely not him."

Kakashi narrows his eye and stares intensely at the man in front of him.

And Iruka stares back.

He's not wavering under the jounin's intense glare, not for a second. Although he feels deeply offended, he does his best to stay strong.

"If you created 'your Iruka' in your head, then I'm very sorry," Iruka declares levelly. "I'm not him. I'm alive and, occasionally, I can change. Actually, it's you, who caused the biggest changes in me. If you are a coward to meet me as I am now, then go away from the real me here and live with that stupid 'your Iruka' in your head!"

In the end, Iruka starts to yell, indeed.

He stops abruptly, when he notices what he is doing. His head drops and he closes his eyes in annoyance. So much for trying so hard to avoid being loud!

That impossible jounin and his guts!

Iruka bites his lower lip and tries his best to calm down again quickly.

When he raises his head and opens his eyes, he sees that Kakashi is smiling. Iruka can see that idiotic smile even though the jounin wears his mask.

"I knew it, there is no other Iruka except you, and there can't be," Kakashi murmurs in a soft voice Iruka likes so much and steps closer.

He stretches his hands with undisguised intention to take Iruka into his arms.

But Iruka makes an equal step back. He is too angry to receive intimate embraces right now.

Moreover, he is so annoyed he wants to punch the jounin.

This jounin, he deserves a punch right into his face; the face Iruka likes so much - to bruise the only lips in the entire world, which can kiss him senseless.

Iruka hesitates a short moment and tries to imagine it, even though he knows he will never perform the punch.

Kakashi takes advantage of his hesitation and, once again, makes an effort to shorten the distance between them.

He steps closer. And Iruka steps back.

"Go away, you cheater," Iruka hisses through the gritted teeth.

He already understands he lost his calm completely and there is no way it can be restored.

That is entirely Kakashi's fault. Everything is Kakashi's fault!

As if Iruka can let Kakashi to touch his body after what happened!

And thus, Iruka continues to step back, purposefully avoiding Kakashi.

Kakashi doesn't like it. He wants the chuunin in his arms and he wants him there right now.

He growls menacingly.

"Iruka, don't tempt me!"

Iruka knows what this tone means.

He's in trouble.

Not because Kakashi is dangerous, Iruka has no fear of the jounin.

He is in trouble, because he, too, feels the trills of desire.

The horde of butterflies in his stomach, as well as the warm pulsing in his lower parts, clearly tell him, that, if he stays here for another minute, he'll be up and all hot and ready for Kakashi to devour.

That, as practice shows, can happen in no time.

The knowledge makes Iruka even more annoyed. He can't help it.

Somewhere deep inside he believes Kakashi is only his, and, naturally, he is only Kakashi's, and nothing can change it – it doesn't really matter what will happen between them, or in the world.

Even if they fall apart, or one of them disappears from earth, it can't change the basic setting.


	8. Chapter 8

#Part 8#

"Stay where you are!" Iruka points his finger at the jounin.

He continues to move back slowly, maneuvering to the door with intention to escape as quickly as possible.

In vain.

Iruka blinks only shortly, and only once, but it is enough for the jounin to take advantage of the situation.

The very next instant, instead of the solid wooden door, Iruka's back meets Kakashi's chest.

It feels solid all the same.

Two strong arms entwine around his waist and cut off every possibility of escape.

Kakashi squeezes Iruka's body and plants his masked nose into the gap between Iruka's neck and collar. He inhales the specific smell of his man.

"Where do you think you are heading?"

Iruka fidgets and tries to avoid being touched by these warm lips he likes so much. Even though he already knows there is no escape from Kakashi's hands, it doesn't mean he will give up without a fight.

Yes, he still has his big pride.

"Some place where there is no you," Iruka mutters through the gritted teeth. He is enormously angry and nothing can change his mood.

Kakashi chuckles at his protests. He pulls his mask down and continues to plant quick kisses along Iruka's neck until he reaches his red ear.

"My dearest," Kakashi whispers softly into the ear and, in a heartbeat, Iruka melts. His knees become weak and a shudder goes through his body when Kakashi clearly pronounces, "I do love you."

Iruka also can't help a light swear as the tears form in his eyes on their own accord.

This jounin plays dirty.

Always!

He has no shame, no mercy, no pity. Just like this, he mercilessly throws Iruka into the whirlpool of emotions.

Yes, it's Iruka's greatest weakness, he can't deny Kakashi a thing.

Lifelessly, Iruka hangs in the jounin's arms and sobs.

At first, Kakashi supports him gently, and finally grabs him under his knees and takes his body into his arms bridal-style.

"Do you hear me? I love you," he says again and plants a kiss on Iruka's burning cheek. "Love you, and all your quirks. Especially - when you are yelling because you are jealous."

Iruka sobs. He knows Kakashi is right – he is found out.

And he's totally won over.

Won over long since.

"You'd better behave, or I will...," Iruka pauses, searching for the right words to express his boiling feelings. "...or I will bite you!"

Kakashi's hold on him tightens.

"Oh my, sensei. From you, I'm ready to endure any punishment. As long as you don't throw me away."

Iruka starts to cry openly. The tears run down his cheeks, and it seems impossible to stop their flow.

"I love you too!" he yells, clumsily smearing the tears off his cheeks.

Kakashi's smile widens and he kisses the salty cheeks.

It's the first time Kakashi hears these honest words from Iruka. And it feels wonderful.

Soon, he throws his chuunin on the bed.

Iruka shakes his head in disbelief it's happening to him, and he feels it so intensely he can't stop crying.

"Love you so, so much," he whispers.

Clumsily, he begins to answer the jounin's sloppy kisses.

Finally, their lips merge, and one long, deep, hungry kiss follows.

Kakashi lowers his body and presses himself into Iruka.

"Missed you," he whispers into Iruka's half-open lips. "Thought about you every single night." His hand gives the chuunin's body a long stroke. "During every act it was you I imagined, and it was you I made love to."

Iruka sobs and trembles under every touch.

The jounin's fingers begin to unbutton his pants.

At this moment Iruka suddenly grabs them.

"Stop right there," he says in a surprisingly calm tone.

Kakashi's eye widens.

It's a mystery how a panting mess of a hot chuunin can turn into this calm, cold individual in a split of a second.

"Have you been to the hospital yet?" wonders Iruka.

"What?" Kakashi croaks.

"I ask you if you've made your analysis."

Kakashi blinks several times, trying to comprehend where the questions leads.

"No," he drawls, extremely alerted. "I haven't been to the hospital yet."

Iruka pushes him off. He rolls to the opposite side of the bed and stays there with his back to the jounin.

"I'm not doing it with you until you bring me the stamped report which says you have nothing dangerous on you," Iruka turns his head and declares firmly over his shoulder. After that, he turns away from Kakashi again. "I can never know what you can infect me with taking into account all the fishy places you've put yourself into during your mission."

Kakashi bites his both lips not to laugh aloud.

He crawls to Iruka and hugs him from behind.

"Let's stay celibate till the end of our life?"

"Just give up and go to the bloody hospital, 'kashi!" Iruka growls through the gritted teeth.

The answer sounds like the jounin is enjoying the discussion.

"Fine with me, I'll do it. But only if you go with me to hold my hand while they take my analysis."

Iruka gives out a hysterical laugh. He murmurs good-naturedly.

"You are such a kid, 'kashi."

"I am," Kakashi nods and thus buries his nose into the gap between Iruka's neck and shoulder, one of his favorite places.

"But you said you love me, so it doesn't matter, does it?"

Iruka feels his cheeks cover with even hotter blush than usual.

Indeed, nothing really matters when they are like this, together.


End file.
